Era so um simples trabalho
by anime4everrr
Summary: Ela era uma miuda como as outras, com sonhos. ate que entra numa casa onde o mundo é completamente diferente. contratada para cuidar de 3 crianças, será que vai existir amor entre o patrao, que está noivo, e uma simples ama? SK
1. Chapter 1

Bom olá! Esta é a minha segunda história, vamos lá ver o que sai daqui. Escrevi a primeira em Inglês e vou continuar a escrever em inglês claro, apesar de idade tenra, mas tenho que fazer historias com a língua do meu pais! O famoso e belíssimo Português! É a primeira vez que faço uma história Sesshomaru / Kagome mas vamos lá ser sinceros. No anime eles não ficam nada bem juntos mas em fanfiction são um casal muito quente. Bem vamos ao que interessa. Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi, bem como as personagens.

"falando"

'pensado'

/\\ Mudando de cenário.

Primeiro capitulo: O encontro.

"Sango, por acaso já viste o jornal de hoje? Preciso de arranjar um trabalho. Tem alguma coisa de jeito?"

"Hum não vi nada não Kagome. Mas deixa ver, eu estive a falar com o Inuyasha. Pelo que ele me disse, lá o irmão dele precisa de uma ama para os mais pequenos. Vendo bem, era uma boa para ti. Sempre adoraste crianças."

" Quem os irmãos da familia Takashi? Os pequenos? Shippou, Rin e o Kohaku? Eu adoro-os!"

" Tão óptimo. Fazemos assim. O Inuyasha deixou isto aqui. Levas lá a casa e falas com o senhor resmungão."

Kagome Higurashi. Os pais viviam na Europa. Kagome tinha ficado pela Ásia. Tinha dezoito anos e era uma rapariga com um sonho que queria concretizar. Ser cantora famosa pois já cantava com um grupo de amigos na vila onde vivia perto da tia Kaede e do primo Naraku de dezanove anos. A sua melhor amiga, Sango, fazia tudo o que podia para a ajudar. Sango tinha vinte e dois anos e namorava com Miroku de vinte e quatro, irmão gémeo de Inuyasha. Ambos tinham uma irmã, de quinze anos chamada Kagura. E assim era composta a banda da famosa vila floribella. Mas avançando mais um bocado. Inuyasha, Miroku e Kagura faziam parte da familia mais rica da vila. A Família Takashi. Sem pais a muito tempo, a familia encontrava-se sobre ordem do irmão mais velho, Sesshomaru Takashi, de vinte e oito anos. Dono de varias propriedades e de uma empresa muito bem afamada, Sesshomaru não tinha tempo para muita coisa, e cuidar de seis irmãos era consideravelmente tarefa impossível. Com ajuda de Eri, a governanta da casa, de nacionalidade alemã, a coisa ficou mais controlada, mas infelizmente não por muito tempo. Foi então que decidiu meter anuncio a procura de uma ama. E é ai que a nossa historia começa…

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" Senhor Takashi, não tenha problema, eu abro a porta" Eri diz assim que ouve a campainha da porta. " Sim? Em que posso ajudar?"

" Muito boa tarde minha senhora. O meu nome é Kagome, sou amiga do Inuyasha, Miroku e Kagura. Nós hoje estivemos juntos num café e eles esqueceram-se disto. Vim apenas entregar" Kagome responde com um sorriso de tirar o ar a qualquer homem posto na cara. Com isto tudo esquecera-se completamente de falar da vaga de emprego. Mas de repente ouve um grande barulho e uns gritos insuportáveis e é ai que vê o homem mais belo a face da terra sair de uma divisão.

" Rin! Shippou, Kohaku! Silêncio! Comportem-se! Não consigo trabalhar com esta barulheira Eri."

" Senhor Takashi, peço perdão mas eu não posso fazer tudo." Eri responde largando a porta que com o vento fica totalmente aberta.

" Kagome!" As três crianças, assim que vêem a amiga, correm para os braços dela.

" Oh meus amores, como estão vocês! Não vos via a tanto tempo. Como vai a escola?"

" Peço desculpa. Por acaso conhece os meus irmãos?" Sesshomaru pergunta, apreciando o carinho que os seus irmãos tinham pela rapariga que estava na porta.

" Conheço sim senhor Takashi, e gosto muito deles. Sei que pela vila, a fama destes três reguilas é impossível gostar mas eu adoro-os! Ah peço desculpa pelos meus modos… sempre fui muito espontânea."

" Por acaso não precisas de um emprego?"

" Hum… bem ate que dava jeito um dinheiro extra para os estudos…" Sesshomaru não a deixa terminar. Fechando a porta, guia Kagome para a sala.

" Muito bem, estas contratada"

" Yeah! A Kagome vai ser nossa ama!"

" agradecia-te que trouxesses as tuas coisas aqui para casa o mais depressa possível. Tens um quarto só para ti, perto do das crianças. A Eri ensina-te os pontos fortes aqui da casa. Tenho que te apresentar o resto das pessoas. Kiyko! Poderias vir aqui a baixo por favor?"

" Lá vem a bruxa júnior!" Sussurra Shippou apenas para Kagome ouvir, mas errou por praticamente toda a sala ouviu.

" Shippou! Quantas vezes te tenho que avisar?"

" Muitas…"

" Chamaste amorzinho?" Uma mulher, por volta dos vinte e cinco anos, desce as escadas do primeiro andar para a sala, abanando-se totalmente toda. De tanta maquilhagem que tinha, parecia um palhaço. Kagome teve que fazer o máximo dos máximos para não se rir de tal coisa.

" Sim Kiyko. Quero-te apresentar a nova ama dos mais novos. Kagome esta é a minha noiva, a Kiyko."

" Olá! Vais tratar destas crianças adoradas? Ah eu adoro-as mas não tenho tempo sequer para me coçar por isso não tenho tempo para estar com eles."

" mas tem tempo para por essa maquilhagem toda na cara… " Sussurra Eri. Mas Sesshomaru ouve e dá-lhe um olhar desaprovador. "Opiniões senhor Takashi!" e segue para a cozinha.

" Muito bem Kagome. Começa a trabalhar amanha sem falta. Se quiseres dormir cá hoje, podes dormir, sempre te habituas a cama. Se precisares o meu motorista vai buscar as tuas coisas."

" Kagome?" Uma voz, no cimo das escadas chama. Kagome olha e vê os três amigos a olhar para ela. Miroku, sempre com o seu ar calmo e meigo. Os seus olhos azuis, o cabelo preto e o corpo esbelto faziam qualquer mulher cair por ele. Inuyasha, sempre desportivo, com as suas calças de fato de treino e uma t-shirt, para não falar do seu cabeço prateado e os seus olhos, dourados. Inuyasha era o mais parecido ao irmão mais velho. Mudava em corpo e em tamanho de cabelo. Kagura era uma querida. Olhos e cabelo castanho, delírio de qualquer homem.

" Pessoal! Deixaram isto no café malta. Vim devolver"

" Hum e parece que arranjaste trabalho." Kagura diz piscando o olho a amiga.

" Posso contar contigo Kagome?" Sesshomaru pergunta.

" Sim, sim claro. Eu vou só buscar as minhas coisas e estarei aqui em momentos!"

E assim tudo começa. Supostamente Kagome foi trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro e estar com crianças que ela tanto adora. Mas não sabe como a sua vida vai dar uma reviravolta…

E é tudo por agora! Já se conheceram e lá ver o que vai acontecer! P Bom review PFF! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo também como espero melhorar de capitulo para capitulo. Até breve D


	2. Chapter 2

Ora olá, olá! Para resposta a review da Sacerdotisa, sim Kagura vai fazer par com o Bankotsu. Inuyasha ira fazer par também mas ainda não pensei com quem. Se tiveres ideias é só dizeres Quanto a Kiyko eu também não a suporto! Por isso é que ela vai ser a vilã, e á de ir pelo cano abaixo. Agradeço a tua review e espero que continues a gostar da minha historia! Bem vamos ao que interessa. Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi, bem como as personagens.

"falando"

'pensado'

/\\ Mudando de cenário.

Capitulo 2 – O começo

" SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" grita Kagome, entrando no café onde a banda se juntava sempre que podia.

" Quê? Onde está o fogo!"

" Qual fogo! Fui contratada! Tenho que arrumar as minhas coisas, e ir para lá a correr!"

" Viste o Miroku?"

" Sim, sim. Kaede! Vou-me embora! Arranjei trabalho na casa dos Takashi. Beijos! Fui. Encontramo-nos logo."

" Manda beijos ao meu amor!"

" Serão entregues."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" A Kagome vem trabalhar para cá! Vai cuidar de nós!" Gritava Shippou. Desde que soube que Kagome iria ser a nova ama deles, que as crianças andavam eléctricas. Sesshomaru, sentado no cadeirão da sala a ler uns contratos apreciava os irmãos. Nunca os tinha visto tão contentes. Nem mesmo quando apresentou Kiyko.

" Amor! Eu vou-me embora está bem?"

" Tens quem te leve?"

" Sim claro, Naraku. Está disponível." Naraku era o motorista da família. Sesshomaru deixava Kiyko fazer tudo o que lhe apetecia mas nunca lhe iria passar pela cabeça que ela o estava a trair. Nada mais nada menos do que com o motorista. " Bom bye bye amor."

" Vens jantar?"

" Não, não contes comigo. Importas-te?"

" Não… Não. Diverte-te" Sesshomaru tinha noivado marcado com Kiyko nada mais nada menos por causa dos falecidos pais dele. Inutaishio sempre tivera o sonho de ver Sesshomaru casado com a filha do melhor amigo, pois era uma pessoa muito amável. Nunca teve oportunidade de saber que a filha não passava de uma pessoa maldosa e apenas interessada no nome e no dinheiro que o casamento lhe podia dar.

" Ai!" Diz Kiyko junto da porta. Sesshomaru ouve e levanta logo o olhar dos contratos dando de caras com a namorada no chão e Kagome pedindo-lhe muitas desculpas.

" Oh! Eu peço imensas desculpas. Não era minha intenção derruba-la senhora Kiyko, mas vinha com tanta pressa que quando vi a porta a abrir comecei a correr desalmadamente. Peço desculpa!"

" Sim, está bem, já ouvi. Deixa lá as lamurias. Começa a ter mais cuidado. Que coisa." Kiyko diz levantando-se do chão e saindo.

" Hum começo bem…" Murmura Kagome para si mesmo, olhando para a porta que agora se encontrava fechada.

"Kagome."

" Oh senhor Takashi! Eu peço tanta desculpa pela sua noiva. Não era minha intenção…"

" Sim eu reparei. Não tem problema ela é uma pessoa bondosa."

' Bondosa? Só aqueles olhos… ' " Claro senhor Takashi. Onde vou meter as minhas coisas?"

" Inuyasha! Chega aqui abaixo."

Kagome começa a olhar pela casa. Era tão grande…. Tudo tão bonito. Tão arrumado. Mas ao mesmo tempo tudo parecia tão frio… tão distante. Sesshomaru tinha um olhar tão frio. E para cumulo nem parecia apaixonado pela namorado. E bondosa… por favor qualquer pessoa via que aquela mulher era o diabo em pessoa.

" Que queres?" Pergunta Inuyasha no cimo da escada. Quando vê Kagome um sorriso de orelha a orelha aparece emplastrado na cara de Inuyasha. " Já chegaste! Ah tens uma missão importante! Trás calor a esta casa. Que esse senhor ai a teu lado só sabe trazer gelo."

" Inuyasha! Não te admito…" Sesshomaru tenta mas é interrompido.

" Mas não admites o que Sesshomaru! Tens que meter nessa tua cabeça que não és o pai. Não és, nem nunca serás. Nem lhe chegas aos calcanhares… O pai não era frio. Nem burro!"

" A que te referes!"

" O pai casou por amor. Agora tu com essa mania de amares a Kiyko só vais trazer mais distancia entre a nossa família."

" Eu amo a Kiyko!"

" Não me faças rir Sesshomaru. Estas mais burro do que julgava que fosses."

" Inuyasha Takashi eu não te admito que me fales assim!"

" Vamos Kagome. Deixa o senhor frieza fazer o que tem a fazer. Eu levo-te ao quarto, pois foi para isso que ele me chamou. Não mexe uma palha" Diz Inuyasha olhando para o irmão. Ele amava o irmão. Não havia duvidas disso. Mas simplesmente nunca dissera a ninguém. Sesshomaru estava a fazer o maior erro da vida dele, e ele sabia-o! E simplesmente Sesshomaru dava mais ouvidos a namorada do que ao irmão… sangue do seu sangue.

" Ah…" Kagome não sabia o que fazer.

" Vai… Eu chamei-o para te levar ate ao teu quarto. Depois podes começar a levar as crianças ate a escola…" Sesshomaru tinha uns olhos triste. Inuyasha e Sesshomaru estavam separados por 12 anos mas desde crianças que foram muito apegados. Mas desde que ele tinha apresentado Kiyko como noiva… tudo tinha ficado estragado.

" Fica… fica bem?"

" Ele? Vá lá Kagome! Essa coisa ai nem sentimentos tem, como achas que não fica bem. Anda sobe."

Kagome olha para Sesshomaru e vê que este estava a fazer um esforço muito ardo-o para não chorar. As palavras de Inuyasha eram fortes e dolorosas mas Kagome não podia fazer nada. Pegando nas malas segue Inuyasha para os futuros aposentos dela. O local onde ela esperava passar apenas uns 2 ou 3 anos. O suficiente para juntar dinheiro e tentar começar uma carreira a sério! Oh mas como ela estava enganada… tão enganada…

Demorou a fazer update mas… escola tira os neurónios a qualquer um… é pequenininho e fraquinho… não tive tempo para mais. De qualquer forma review pff! Cya!


End file.
